<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who’s Next? (AU) by cactiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761421">Who’s Next? (AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem'>cactiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Pea x Nessa Fogarty (OC) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The six of them decide to spend their weekend in a cabin in the middle of the woods. When the power cuts out the unease begins to settle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), sweet pea/Nessa Fogarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Pea x Nessa Fogarty (OC) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who’s Next? (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You finally made it!" Jughead said with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>"This one got us lost." Nessa told him, pointing at her brother Fangs as she walked up the path and into the cabin that the group have borrowed for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn’t get us lost. It was a short cut!" Fangs called after her, following her inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, so we get to watch Jughead and Betty make out the whole weekend." Nessa mumbled after seeing the blonde haired girl outside. She didn’t have an issue with Betty but she was under the assumption that it was just going to be a friends weekend, just the five of them.</p><p> </p><p>"And you and Sweet Pea won’t?" Toni smirked as heat rose to Nessa’s cheeks. She didn’t know what her and Sweet Pea were. What she did know though was that they were definitely more than friends.</p><p> </p><p>Nessa made her way up the creaky staircase and to hers and Toni's shared room to put her bags down. She took in the medium sized room. It had twin beds that were opposite to the window that overlooked part of the lake and one of the surrounding cabins; it had decent room to walk around with an en-suite that connected to another bedroom. The cabin was old. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie from the eeking in the wind and the scraping of the tree branch against the window straight to how secluded it was, apart from the two other cabins.</p><p> </p><p>"Where’d you even find this place?" Toni asked Jughead. Nessa joined them and Betty in the living room, sitting next to Toni on one of the couches.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this place is straight out of Friday 13th." Nessa added with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re not far off." Jughead said causing her and Toni to quirk an eyebrow at each other. "This cabin was the sight of one of the most gruesome killings. In fact it was the whole surrounding areas but this was the cabin that started it all."</p><p> </p><p>"It was done by a serial killer known as the black hood. He would kill his victims with whatever was at his disposal, mainly knifes or axes, and he would carve his initials over their heart." Betty said joining in, her eyes wide as she spoke carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"He set out to purify this town. The victims were our age, sixteen or seventeen, looking to have some fun away from their parents prying eyes. He cornered them, trapped them in the cabin like animals waiting to be slaughtered. The power was out so they couldn’t call for help. No one found them until a few days later but by that time the blood had soaked through the wooden floor and the Black Hood had moved onto his next victims. Some say you can still hear the scrapes against the wood from the knife, the floor creaking under his heavy footsteps, and the distant screams echoing through the woods."</p><p> </p><p>Both Nessa and Toni were on the edge of their seats so engrossed in Jughead's story. The door opened and the girls screamed at the shadows standing in the doorway. "What the fuck!" Nessa exclaimed when they revealed themselves to be Sweet Pea and Fangs.</p><p> </p><p>"We got you so good." Fangs said between laughter making the two girls throw a cushion at them both.</p><p> </p><p>"That’s just some campfire story. It’s not real." Betty assured them. Nessa wasn't convinced though. She had a weird feeling about this place.</p><p> </p><p>Nessa walked down to the dock, having not seen the back of the lodge yet. She wanted to see what it was like, what the surrounding area was like. Everyone else remained inside. Betty and Jughead were cuddling on the couch while Fangs and Toni argued over which board game to play with Sweet Pea watching from the kitchen, amused. The sun began to set casting a creepy shadow of the surrounding trees over the lake. The crunching of twigs behind Nessa made her jump, cursing under her breath. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump." A voice from behind said. "I'm Reggie. We’re just in that cabin over there." He introduced himself after Nessa turned around, not saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Nessa." She returned.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw the lights on and I just came down here to see if it was a serial killer or not." Reggie joked. "I’m glad it wasn’t. You know, if you need anything you can just come round."</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll take that into consideration." Nessa told him, not being able to stop her lips turning up into a smile. She glanced behind her and saw Sweet Pea at the door. "I should probably head back."</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea's eyebrows furrowed as he walked away from the door. "So what’s going on with you and my sister?" Fangs asked, noticing his friends sour look.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nothing." He stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>"But you like her though, right?" Sweet Pea didn’t have a chance to confirm or deny Fangs's suspicions as the girl in question had just joined them with a huge smile that was contagious.</p><p> </p><p>"So what game are we playing?" Nessa asked, oblivious to the conversation that just went down between her brother and his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Monopoly." Fangs said and she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"But you always cheat at that game!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t cheat, you can’t cheat at monopoly. You’re just a sore loser."</p><p> </p><p>"That’s what cheaters say." Nessa mumbled, playfully shoving Fangs before going over to the empty spot on the couch ultimately agreeing to play.</p><p> </p><p>The game of monopoly was well on the way with Fangs, surprisingly, winning so far. It was Nessa’s turn to role and she rolled a seven putting her in the middle of Fangs's street, all with two houses on. Before she had to pay out though the power went out plunging the cabin into darkness. Everyone scrambled for their phones putting the torch on. They looked at each other with confusion. It was rare for a power cut these days so it made the place feel even more like it was out of a horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>While the others started looking for candles and torches Nessa headed to the door, the only person to question her was Sweet Pea. "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"To next door’s cabin." She told him. "To see if their power went out too and if they have any idea how to put it back on."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me come with you." He didn’t want her going out by herself but he was stopped by her hand pressing on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll be fine. It’s only a few minute walk, if that. I’ve got my torch and phone and I’ll call you if anything happens." Nessa assured him and he nodded, giving in.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms across her chest trying to keep the warmth in wishing she put her coat on. She didn’t expect the temperature to drop this low once the sun had set and pair that with the power cut it was certainly creepy walking through the trees to the cabin next door. It was also eerily quiet, the thumping bass from music could no longer be heard. Nessa put that down to the power cut though. She walked up the steps and noticed the back door was ajar. Against her better judgment she pushed it open. Inside was dark, the trees blocked out the moonlight, so Nessa brought her flashlight up. Nothing seemed out of ordinary at a glance so she stepped inside. Her mind was screaming at her to turn around and leave; that power cut was done on purpose, that it wasn’t the trees scraping against the window, that the heavy footsteps weren’t Reggie or his friends. Something glistened in the light as Nessa shone the torch into the living room. Her eyes widened upon realisation. It was blood. The torch slipped out of her hand as a scream escaped her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Her footsteps were the only ones that could be heard as she ran down the dirt path yet Nessa felt as if she was being watched. She bounded up the stairs and through the door, slamming it shut behind her and locking it for good measure. Everyone jumped in surprise at her sudden entrance, giving each other a confused yet concerned look. Sweet Pea went over to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm, followed by Fangs who stood just off to the side. "T-they’re all dead." She stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Betty asked, holding Jughead’s hand in support as she waited for the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Reggie and his friends. The cabin just over there. They’re all dead and he killed them." Nessa was shaking. Sweet Pea was trying to get her to calm down but she was scared. He knew she wouldn’t lie about it, maybe him and Fangs but not her. That’s probably why everyone was on edge as they knew Nessa was telling the truth. "The Black Hood is here and he killed them."</p><p> </p><p>"The Black Hood isn’t real though, Nes." Fangs said trying to calm his sister down too. His voice betrayed him though as he didn’t sound convinced.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, did you know that Joaquin is coming?" Toni spoke up looking at the text that she received.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought he was with Kevin." Jughead shook his head. Another text came through and Toni frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Well he’s outside and he said to open the door." With Betty in tow, Jughead made his way to the front door. Toni kept glancing between her phone and the door while Sweet Pea and Fangs stayed with Nessa by the couch. They all held their breath as they waited for the door to open. The bated breath turned into gasps when they saw Joaquin's body hanging from the porch support beam, blood dripping to the floor. It was the significant 'B.H' initials on his bare chest that gave everyone chills. Jughead shut the door panicked when another text came through and Toni read it out. "Who’s next?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>